Demigod Truth or Dare
by Paintdripps
Summary: Who doesn't love truth or dare? Not me! So that's why I wrote this. Warning: may contain some perverted-ness.


**YAY! Truth or dare! It's gonna be **_**really **_**funny… I hope. **

**Thanks to SeaofWisdom18 and xXDiamondProphecyXx, my two friends who helped me with some of the ideas. So yeah. **

It was Annabeth's genius idea.

There was a group of Greek and Roman demigods sitting together in a clearing, chatting and sharpening weapons—you know, the usual stuff.

Annabeth stood up. "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

Teenagers, as you probably well know, are obsessed with truth or dare. Who doesn't want to embarrass their friends/enemies with stupid dares? No one, that's who. So it wasn't a big surprise when everybody shouted, "I do!"

"I call going first," Nico yelled.

"It was Annabeth's idea, so let her ask someone first!" Thalia said.

Annabeth smiled slyly. "Okay, you guys asked for it." The group of demigods all shifted uncomfortably. Whoever she truth/dared was going to be in for something really BAD.

"Nico, truth or dare?"

He jumped. "Um… truth?"

"Nico, who do you like?" she asked.

At those words, Nico turned bright red. "Uh… pass?"

"Too bad," Annabeth smirked. "Answer the question."

"Can you guys guess so I don't have to say the name?" Nico begged.

"Fine," Annabeth sighed.

"Katie Gardner!" someone yelled.

"No."

"Shay!" Percy volunteered.

"What the heck, no! Shay's creepy!" Nico exclaimed.

"I heard that!" Shay called.

"Annabeth!" guessed Jason.

"No! And she already has a boyfriend, genius!"

"Reyna!" somebody shouted.

"No! She'd probably just beat me up."

"Uh… Grover?" All eyes swiveled towards the speaker, who turned out to be Leo.

"What the freak, I'm not gay!" protested Nico.

"Sure, Nico, sure." Several people snickered.

"Thalia!" a girl hollered. It was Reyna.

There was an awkward silence. Nico gulped. And he nodded.

"What the freak, are you insane? She's a Hunter!" Shay said.

Nico shrugged, feeling his face burn furiously. "I told you who I like, and that's her."

"Ooh! Thalia and Nico sitting in a tree! Kay Eye Es Es Eye En Gee!" some random kid sang.

Thalia was blushing slightly. "Aw, that's cute, Nico."

Nico cleared his throat. "My turn to truth/dare somebody." He gaze flitted from face to face. Then he focused on Percy.

"Percy, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?"

"Damn it! I don't have any good questions!" Nico fumed. He paused. "Uh… okay. If Rachel wasn't the Oracle, would you go out with her?"

Percy darted nervous glances around him. Annabeth was watching him intently. "Not fair, dude!" He cleared his throat. "Maybe." Then he cheered up. "Now it's my turn to truth/dare somebody."

He looked at Piper, the gorgeous daughter of Aphrodite. "Piper, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Piper was certain that Percy couldn't come up with a good question, anyway.

"Piper, do you think that Jason's hot?"

"Sure." She blushed, but at least she'd sounded casual enough. She caught a glimpse of Jason's face. He was bright red, like a tomato.

"Okay, Reyna. Truth or dare?" Piper asked.

"You know me." Reyna smirked. "Dare."

The look on Piper's face made Reyna nervous. Could Piper have possibly thought up a good dare?

"Reyna, you have to let my siblings do your hair, makeup, and clothes," Piper said smugly. "No complaints."

Reyna's jaw dropped. "What! No! You can't—"

"I just did. Live with it. Lacy, take Reyna to the cabin and get her done." Piper was enjoying herself.

"It's my turn, though!" Reyna protested.

"You can truth/dare somebody when you get back."

Reyna was dragged away helplessly, sending everybody _Help! They're going to murder me _looks. A few people laughed. Everybody was trying to suppress a smile.

"Oh. My. Gosh! I've been dreaming about this for, like, ever since I've known you!" Lacy squealed. "I think you would look great with curled hair, but Jasmine's the expert, she'll know what to do with you!"

Reyna gagged as Lacy opened the door to the Aphrodite cabin. It stank of lavender and mango and coconut lime verbena perfumes.

Lacy plopped the frightened brunette daughter of Mars down on a chair. "Jasmine! We get to do Reyna's new look!" she called. She was bouncing up and down with excitement. Her blonde pigtails jiggled.

Jasmine approached, analyzing Reyna seriously. Jasmine was tall, with an exotic tan and ringlets of dark hair. Her eyes were green-brown, and liquid looking.

"Well, her hair needs to be shorter. I was thinking…" She trailed off and whispered almost inaudibly to Lacy.

"Close your eyes, Reyna!" Jasmine said cheerfully. Reyna squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh, gods—when will it be over? _

Jason was drinking Sierra Mist. When he saw Reyna, he did a spit-take and spewed soda all over the back of Nico's head.

"What the heck, dude!" Nico complained. "What's wrong with—" He cut himself off. "Oh. That."

Reyna had been completely transformed. Sure, she'd been pretty to start with, but now she was drop-dead gorgeous.

Her eyelashes were longer, thanks to mascara, and they set off her blue-green eyes. A touch of eye shadow brought out the gold flecks in her eyes. There was a slight blush in her cheeks that gave her a pleased look. Her lips were tinted a raspberry pink.

Gone was the long braid—her hair was curled and pulled back in a low ponytail that hung over her right shoulder. It came about two inches below her shoulder. The brown hair was no longer frizzy and unkempt, but now full and sleek instead.

Reyna now wore a red halter-top that exposed her midriff, and short shorts that were faded blue. She wore two inch leather heels.

"Dude, your nose is bleeding!" Leo said to Jason. It was true. Red liquid trickled down his face and onto his purple t-shirt.

Jason fainted. The change was too shocking for him to deal with.

"Talk about knockout beautiful," muttered Leo.

"Oh my gods. It's really horrible, isn't it? Did they make me look like a clown?" Reyna asked.

"Um, no," Thalia said. "They made you beautiful."

Reyna's scream of fury shattered the sunny afternoon.

"Okay, my turn." Reyna's anger was plainly seething through her words. Her jaw was taut. "Leo, truth or dare?"

"Truth. No, wait! Dare. No, I think I should go with truth. Um…"

"Make up your mind already!" Reyna shouted. She kicked the ground resentfully, which was not exactly great for her new shoes.

"Okay! Jeez, Beauty Queen!" A flash of irritation flickered across Reyna's beautified face. "I choose… dare."

"I dare you to wake Jason up," Reyna told him. She smiled wryly. "He's a deep sleeper."

Leo groaned. "You suck!"

"Dare's a dare."

Leo tried to wake Jason up by talking loudly in his ear. There was no response. Then he slapped him across the face. Jason mumbled something in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"You suck, dude!" Leo kicked him in the ribs, annoyed. Suddenly Jason shot back to consciousness, cracking up like crazy.

"That's how you wake him up," Reyna nodded approvingly. "You kick him in the tickle spot. Then once he stops laughing, he's awake."

Jason was wheezing, trying to catch his breath. "Holy Jupiter! What… on earth did… you do that… for?"

"Reyna dared me to," Leo said somewhat apologetically. Then he made a face. "Ew. Your shirt is covered in your nose blood!"

"I better change," Jason mumbled, standing up.

Leo had an evil grin on his face that made Jason wary. "Not so fast! It's my turn for truth or dare! So, Jason—truth or dare?"

Jason thought about it. There were a lot of questions he'd rather not answer, so he picked… dare. "Dare."

Leo's grin stretched wider. "I dare you to change your shirt out here, in front of all of us."

"Piper'll want to see that!" some random kid yelled out.

Piper blushed furiously. "Shut up, Travis."

"I bet Reyna's going to like it," Annabeth volunteered.

Reyna shrugged. "Ah, I've seen it before."

"When?" demanded Leo.

"Duh. We've gone swimming before, weirdo."

Someone wolf whistled. "Hey Jason! How's Reyna in a swimsuit?"

Jason's face was scarlet. "Shut up, Travis."

"Hey… just asking…"

"Okay, dude… do your dare," Leo smirked.

Jason took off his shirt. He was wearing another shirt underneath, a neon green one.

"What kind of weirdo wears two shirts on a sunny day?" Nico asked.

"Apparently me," Jason shrugged.

"That wasn't nearly as funny as I thought it would be," Leo said.

"My turn!" Jason said.

"This is getting old," complained Percy. "Let's do something else."

So the demigods went their separate ways.

**Lolz… poor Jason never got a turn! Hoped you liked it! **


End file.
